RosarioHollow
by LuciferXIII
Summary: Rosario Vampire and Bleach Crossover. First cross over I post and hopefully a good one. On Hiatus until I can get my classes finished up.
1. Intro

**Rosario+Hollow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire for if I did I would be rich in monetary means anyways.**

**A/N: The story is at Yokai Academy and the only Bleach Characters will be Arrancar or badass Shinigami like Byakuya.**

**Intro: Chapter 0  
><strong>

A large group of new students reached the gates of Yokai Academy some had better

human disguises then others but what all of them had in common was one

thing: They all were carrying swords! Among them the most noticeable in the group were

a pale man with a half-helmet and seemed to look eternally bored and

apathetic, a crazy boy with spiky teal hair and a mouth guard of sorts who seemed the

polar opposite of the first boy with his insane grin and inability to hold

still, a very tall boy with silver hair, eyes closed and a creepy grin, a girl who seemed to

be slightly antsy but also looked very cute hidden behind a slightly taller

boy with white spiky hair and piercing ice blue eyes, a taller boy with long black hair and

an almost regal air about him that made girls swoon, a shorter girl with

long black hair and a piss-me-off-and-you-die look on her face, a rather voluptuous girl

with long messy green hair and a weird skull mask above her head,

another voluptuous girl with long strawberry blonde hair who seemed to be admiring thetall silver haired boy, and a tall dark skinned woman with large-

but-not-too-large breasts and medium-long blonde hair. The blue haired crazy boy looked

at the school and grinned yelling. "Time to raise some Hell at this

school!" With his fist raised to the sky.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1: Monsters,Demons&Death Gods

**Rosario+Hollow **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire as much as I wish I did.**

**A/N: Yeah previous installment was an intro to save time.**

**Chapter 1: Monsters, Demons, and Death Gods oh my**

Tsukune Aono age 18 is a senior at Yokai Academy. However he has a secret that if found out would most likely get him killed. He's a human at a school

exclusively for monsters. Over the course of his days at the academy he has made more then his fair share of enemies and also a small "harem" of some of

the academies most popular beauties. Mizore Shirayuki who is calm yet has that shy charm about her fell for him because she could relate to the articles he

wrote due to her isolation, Kurono Kurumu a succubus with voluptuous breasts and absolute infatuation with Tsukune after he saved her from Moka's kick,

Rubi Toujo a witch with the body of a woman and the personality of a child who fell for Tsukune after he saved her, Yukari Sendo a small girl with the mind of

a genius fell for him after he and her other idol Moka saved her from reptilian type monsters, Moka Akashiya a girl with long vibrant pink hair who has an

outer self (her usual self) and inner self (her true self) vampire who somehow gives off a feeling of innocence in outer form and fear in her inner form which is

sealed by the rosary around Moka's neck. This is their final year as students and the whole group meets up at their first period class of their first day. Of

course it is always rowdy in their class under the hyper active cat girl Ms. Nekonome. "Alright class settle down we have a large group of new transfer

students. As a precaution we are also having them tell you what they truly are to prevent as many student deaths as possible. Now come on in!" Ms.

Nekonome cheered as a group of boys and girls arrive. First was the tall, slender, silver haired, fox faced boy "Hello, my name is Gin Ichimaru so lets clear

something up. Me and a bunch 'a my pals are classified as Shinigami my specialty is swordsmanship and poison." The boy had a smooth voice that made girls

swoon. After the boy Gin introduced himself a girl came up. She had HUGE breasts, seductive curves, and long strawberry blond hair and she spoke in a

mature and sexy voice "Hello. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto and girls, don't fall for Gin he may be a smooth talker but he's more trouble then he is worth."

"Why Ran-chan I'm hurt. I thought you trusted me more." He said in a sly undertone. "I do but you know you belong to me." She happily retorted. Up next

came a boy with a white half-helm with striking green eyes, pale skin, medium ebony hair, and the aura of a killing machine with no emotions. He sighed and

spoke calmly but his voice made girls swoon and boys want to kill him "Hello, my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer I am of the Espada-Class Arrancars which are

demons with near-unmatchable power. Each Espada is given a number and an aspect of Death. I am number 4 and represent Emptiness. Which is why I

don't want trash to challenge me…" He sounded to be bored despite the glares from boys wanting a shot at him. A boy with blue spiky hair and a inability to

stay still yelled out in a angry voice borderline arrogance "Alright weaklings listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I am the Sixth Espada and I

represent Destruction. The name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Let's make one thing clear. You stay out of my way and y'all get to live. Cross me even once and

you'll be in Hell!" He laughed off his statements like a madman. Then a tall man with long straight jet black hair, handsome face, and air of nobility walked up

and stated in a cold, calm voice "I am of Death God nobility blood. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki and I have no interest in the crazy kid next to me however I

see quite a few semi-interesting faces and auras among you. I have been tasked by the Headmaster with this lot of idiots to form a new Disciplinary

Committee so keep yourselves in line so I don't have to waste time reprimanding rule breakers." Up next was a cute short, brown short haired girl who gave

off a radiance of innocence and yet slight sadness while she was holding one of the boys arms like he was a security blanket, "Um… Hi my name is Momo

Hinamori, and I hope we can all become good friends. Oh and I am a Death God…" the boy she was clinging to was slightly taller with spiky white hair and

sharp ice blue eyes grunted in slight frustration and said in a 'if you lay a hand on Momo I will kill you' tone of voice "The name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I am a

Death God and I can see this class has it's fair share of lechers so this is a warning to the lechers. If I find out you have so much as lay a hand on Momo I

will be sure you freeze to death in the most painful manner possible…" he was staring right at Saizo with a glare. Just as Saizo was about to yell at Toshiro a

taller, long green haired woman who was gorgeous and had a chest that rivaled Matsumoto in size yet unlike Rangiku this girl had a more childish and

immature air about her patted Toshiro's head saying "Calm down Toshiro we get the picture about your protection of Momo-chan. Anyways my name is

Nelliel Tu Odelschvank and I am an Arrancar and formerly among the Espada Class. I hope we can all become good friends! Oh and just call me Nel." She

smiled in a way that reminded Tsukune somewhat of Yukari-chan. Up next was another tall woman this time with medium-long blond hair, dark skin, piercing

blue eyes that seemed to be as deep as the ocean, moderately-large breasts said in a calm voice "My name is Tier Harribel. I am an Espada-Class Arrancar. I

am number 3 and I represent Sacrifice. That's about all I have to say…" she was calm as a koi pond.


	3. Chapter 2: YukiOnnaBat

**Rosario+Hollow**

**Chapter 2: Yuki-Onna+Bat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire nor do I own Bleach. I only own this story's plot.**

Mizore was stunned looking at the pale boy who claimed to represent Emptiness. He had the look of someone who was always alone. It reminded her of

herself before meeting Tsukune. His cold distant look told her that he most likely was indeed Emptiness Personified. His voice was void of emotion even

when he insulted the other students. He probably really did think of most of the class as 'trash' and for some reason she was attracted to him. Sure she

loved Tsukune but at this point it was obvious he wasn't going to choose her to be with. Ulquiorra on the other hand seemed to be lonely and cool, at least

until Nel grabbed Ulquiorra and hugged him which in turn had no reaction to Ulquiorra. It was as if he had no heart and rejected the notion of love. After 4

days of watching Ulquiorra-san she noticed girl were trying to confess to him constantly and each girl in turn having their hearts crushed by his words of

rejection, 'I have no desire to fall in love with trash. The heart is not real. If I plunged my hand into your chest would I feel your heart? If I stuck my hand

into your skull would I find it? My eyes can see all and if I cannot see it then it is quite obvious it does not truly exist.' and promptly turned around to leave

the heartbroken girls. He walked towards the forest and turned to the tree Mizore was behind and sighed saying, "Whoever you are I suggest you come out

of hiding. I already sensed you for quite some time now. Now state whatever business you have and leave." in an cold nihilistic voice. Mizore walked out

from behind the tree with her trademark calm, composed expression and spoke up "Ulquiorra-san why do you constantly say that the heart does not exist?

It seems every time you say 'heart' your voice cracks a bit as if something happened before that caused you to behave this way? Is it the fact you are

alone?" These words caused the Cuatro Espada to flinch slightly saying in his calm distant voice "My reasons are my own. Do not concern yourself over what

I 'feel' and why. It will only end despair." This promptly caused Mizore to flinch, 'he really is alone. I can feel his sadness and it hurts.' She thought how

Tsukune saved her, albeit it was slightly his fault. She then walked up to the pale boy and looked into his beautiful emerald eyes stating "If you give me a

chance I will prove to you that you are not alone. I know how it feels to be isolated and I think all you really want are people who accept who and what you

are. Your heart is as cold as the icy mountains I live in and refuses to thaw itself out of the sadness that surrounds you." To which Ulquiorra raised an

eyebrow in curiosity stating "Woman. What exactly are you to say that? Your voice is warm yet your eyes are cold. Covered in a false friendliness. As I

stated before if I am unable to see this 'heart' with my own eyes I have no reason to believe in it. Unless I am given suffice evidence that the 'heart' or 'love'

exists then to me it is nonexistent." Those words struck Mizore with weight of such magnitude. He figured her deepest secrets just by a small talk and a

gaze in her eyes. He was alone however unlike her he didn't care about being alone. In fact it seemed he enjoyed his solitude away from all others. Why?

Why was this boy able to hate all others without remorse? Then it hit her. He had a gaping hole where his heart should be. His aura was not unlike a high

level Shinso Vampire. He was calculating and yet why was she attracted to him more than Tsukune? Has this boy stolen her heart in just 3 days? How is this

possible? Would he even accept her if she confessed her feelings to him or would he brush her aside like he did all those other girls? These thoughts ran

wild in her head and she walked up to him and without thinking… kissed him. His eyes slightly widened in shock but then that shock was replaced by a glare

as he spoke coldly to her. "I don't know who or what you are woman but that is not important. Why would trash kiss a Devil?" He was confused at her and

she spoke in an equally cold voice "Because I am starting to fall for you. That is why." Though her voice was cold her eyes were filled with fear and

desperation. Ulquiorra sighed and said while gazing into those desperate purple eyes "I will give you a chance. It seems that you might not be trash after

all. However be aware I am not the affectionate-type of guy. I am calculating and indifferent to all those around me. If you wish to attempt at mating me you

must first accept that I am Despair Incarnate." He looked at her sternly and she gave a small smile and her eyes expressed content when she spoke her

next words "I accept. I just want to be around you." She then hugged the Espada giving him the shock of his life. This child was in love with him? How

amusing.

To Be Continued…

(A/N: This is chapter one of the coupling of Rosario+Bleach there will be more crossover couples in the next few chapters.)


	4. Chapter 3: SuccubusPanther

**Rosario+Hollow**

**Chapter 3: Succubus+Panther**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Bleach. Just this story.**

Kurono Kurumu, an 18 year old Succubus who idolizes Tsukune Aono, the boy who saved her life from her rival Moka Akashiya. After these new students

came in she immediately was interested in the blue haired, wild boy called Grimmjow. He claimed to represent the aspect of Destruction. His wild, no-mercy-

for-the-weak personality made her swoon. His audacity to challenge the entire male classroom body without caring and that insane look in his eyes and grin.

Oh it was nearly too much to bear. She wondered if she should give up on Tsukune considering that he is indecisive and obviously has no intentions on

accepting her as a lover. This boy however seemed to be a near-polar-opposite of Tsukune. Tsukune was somewhat of a wuss while Grimmjow was brave

and borderline arrogant. Tsukune was gentle and Grimmjow seemed merciless and violent. Tsukune was better with his words while Grimmjow seemed the

type who prefers to speak with his fists and ask questions after the fight. However the biggest difference was Tsukune seemed to be unconsciously reliant

on the girls to defend him but Grimmjow seemed the type who when in a fight refuses any help from anyone. A true warrior and brawler. Grimmjow

Jaegerjaquez noticed a cute, large-breasted, cyan haired girl right off the bat. He thought to himself 'Damn, I'd love to tap that. These other girls in the class

are cute too but that chick is a bomb in a field of grenades. I'll approach her after classes end.' He grinned at Kurumu with an 'I'll see you after class' type of

look. Kurumu blushed at this and soon after the bell rang for classes to end she walked out the classroom to this would-be flirt and fighter. Out of nowhere

she noticed girl in a circle around someone and walked over to see it was none other then Grimmjow. She wasn't surprised. After all he was a gorgeous guy

yet she noticed even though he was surrounded by fangirls he seemed annoyed by them. Turning down girls asking him out left and right he seemed to be

pissed at them. Kurumu then felt sure he was opposite of Tsukune in this manner to. He didn't like a bunch of girls crowding his space. He seemed more like

the loyal-type then Tsukune's indecisive harem-type personality. He then took notice of Kurumu watching as he was crowded. He jumped over the army of

girls and landed next to Kurumu and grinned at her saying "Hey there. I was lookin' for ya after the bell rang. Imagine my surprise when you appeared and

saved me from killing that lot of chicks ova' there." He grinned pointing at the angry circle of fangirls glaring at Kurumu. "Let's bounce. Those chicks are

annoyin' me worse then that dumbass emo-bat Ulquiorra." Kurumu realized this guy didn't need to prove anything. He was moody, easily annoyed, easily

pissed-off, and hated the new pale boy who claimed to be Cuatro Espada. He was like her in almost every way. She looked at the grinning psychopath Sexta

Espada and asked him what type of 'Arrancar' her was to which he replied a Panther-Type Arrancar and Ulquiorra was an 'annoyin' emo Bat-Type Arrancar'

which made her feel even closer to him. Moka was a vampire after all and she did strongly dislike the pink-haired beauty. She then looked over Grimmjow

noticing he had a much more attractive, refined build and his pectorals we sculpted like a God. Tsukune wasn't like that. Tsukune was scrawny and covered

in scars that were kind-of a turn-off for her. Grimmjow grinned at her and asked the simple question that Tsukune never had the guts to ask. "Wouldja like

to be my mate?" In a casual tone of voice. He asked her out like someone would ask about the weather. He was bold and unafraid to show his audacity and

she loved it. Kurumu looked him over again and then grinning happily glomped him happily saying "yes" like a child who got her first dress-up doll. He smiled

stroking her hair saying "Hope this academy is ready 'cause their new King has got himself a beautiful Queen." Laughing like a maniac. Kurumu giggled

thinking to herself 'This guy is definitely interesting and decisive.'

(A/N: I thought I would mention that these first few chapters are really short and sadly Tsukune get noone. I think he is too indecisive about what girl to pick

so he tries to play the playboy card in a subtle manner. I never was a fan of Tsukune and when I thought this up I was semi-satisfied. Sorry to all you

Tsukune-Lovers out there so please don't bash on me saying I'm being a jerk to Tsukune.)

(A/N Edit: I read an anon review who seemed to be discontent with the OOCness of the characters. I want to tell this person thank you for voicing this concern and wish to apologize to this person for this. However I wrote this piece of fanfiction to be OOC. I wanted to try to keep character personalities as close to original as possible while also keeping this story as my own. I also wanted the story to have that tiny hint of loyalty that Tsukune doesn't have and the girls never receive.)


	5. Chapter 4:CoyoteVampire

_**Rosario+Hollow **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Bleach. Just the plot of the fic.**_

_**Chapter 4: Coyote+Vampire**_

_**Pairing of the Day: Coyote Starrk x Moka Akashiya**_

_**Location: Inside Classroom **_

_**Time: 10:28 a.m.**_

"Class! We have a new transfer-student. He is a relative of the Newspaper Club's former president and Yokai Academy graduate Ginei Morioka. Come in

please and introduce yourself." Ms. Nekonome said to the door and a tall boy with a bone necklace, unkempt brown hair, and looked like he would fall asleep

right then and there. "*yawn* Yo, my name is Coyote Starrk and I guess I should tell you all I am a Coyote-Type, Espada-Level Arrancar since I was told to

reveal myself like I was told several friends did. I was the Prima-Espada meaning my number is '1' and I don't need any people asking me to fight them. I

need this time at this academy for some relaxation from actually working and putting forth effort. Oh and also just call me Starrk I guess…" Tsukune and the

entire newspaper club were amazed that this guy could be so relaxed in a school like this. He noticed however that Tier had a shark-like grin, Grimmjow

smacked his forehead in frustration, Ulquiorra shook his head and mumbled to himself "Same old Starrk… If only he would give atleast 5% worth of effort he

would have easily destroyed the old man…", and Nelliel just grinned and jumped on Starrk while stating with childish affection "Starrk-kun! Where is Lilynette

at? I wanted to give her some cookies!" Everyone was surprised by Nel's outburst and wondering who this 'Lilynette' person was. Ulquiorra on the other

hand grabbed Nel's shoulder shaking his head saying emotionlessly "Nel-Sama don't tackle your Superiors. You know Starrk-Dono outranks any of us. We

should not try to bother him when he told us he came here to relax." Nel pouted and complained "I'm not bothering Starrk~! Right Starrk-kun?" The lazy man

just looked at her and said in his almost lazy-toned voice "Don't worry Ulquiorra. Nel will always be Nel and I'm not in the mood to try and change her. It's

too much work…" Nel giggled and hugged him while sticking her tongue out at the Bat-Type Arrancar. For some reason Inner-Moka was constantly telling

Outer-Moka that Starrk was definitely more handsome then Tsukune and seemed a lot more laid-back. Unlike Ginei who was openly perverse Starrk seemed

to not care one-way-or-the-other about females. He didn't care that Nelliel was pressing herself against him and just had less of an empty feeling like

Ulquiorra and more like simple laziness. He either was the natural charmer that Ginei always aspired to be or he was the reason Ginei was so open in his

shows of perversion. Unlike Tsukune he seemed to act relaxed and would probably make choices in less then one minute. Perhaps she should approach the

man after class. Tsukune is taking way too long.

_**Location: Outside the School Building**_

_**Time: 12:36 p.m.**_

"Hey! Starrk-San! Wait up!" Moka chased after the guy and he turned around looking at her blankly until she reached him and asked in a bored and tired

voice "Yeah…? You're name is… Akashiya Moka, correct…? Is there something you need me for…?" He scratched the back of his head and yawned. "Yes. How

are you related to Ginei-Senpai? The only similarity I see between you two is that you both are hard to read." Starrk sighed at this question and said in his

usual tone with a hint of annoyance "I'm Ginei's half-brother. My old man is his father as well but we were born from separate mothers. I was always being

told how me and Ginei each represented a part of the old man. I was told to represent his public-side that hates working, enjoys sleep, and didn't bother to

care for too many others. Ginei however was supposed to represent pop's private-side. Perverse, arrogant, hard working, and well-liked by everyone

around him." Moka was amazed that during his whole explanation he didn't seem to be bothered by talking about such a subject. He was like an open-book

but oddly enough that book may as well be written in a foreign language. He was open yet not even she could understand who he was. Moka then went for

a different approach "Starrk-San I have a favor to ask of you. I want to see if this will work with someone other then Tsukune. Can you attempt to pull the

cross off my Rosario?" Starrk eyed her suspiciously and sighed mumbling "Guess I don't have anything else to waste my time on right now…" He grabbed the

cross and yanked it from Moka's chain and when it detached a wave of silvery-pink aura enveloped Moka and when the light receded Moka now had

red-eyes, her hair went from hot pink to silver-pink, and it seemed that Ginei would say that she 'filled-out in all the right places' however he looked at the

'Shinso Vampire' with a yawn and eyes reflecting boredom. The 'new' Moka looked at the Coyote-Type Espada seeing he in his eyes that he did not feel even

slight fear of her. In fact it seemed he was more on the unimpressed side that seemed to be bored at her level of power. He looked at her and sighed asking

with slow boredom "So if we're done here I'd like to head back to the dorm and take a nap." Moka was surprised he spoke without care and she grabbed his

arm to see his reaction. Starrk turned around when she grabbed his arm and asked lazily "Is there something else you need?" Moka looked at him and

kissed him on the lips and when she pulled away he didn't seem fazed. He didn't seem to care that she just kissed him. He just stood there and sighed in

drowsiness and looked at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and returned the kiss to her lips and he pulled away slightly blushing and mumbling

"Ginei would kill me if he found out about this… Man why do chicks have to be so complicated…?" He looked at the vampire and said in a calm, apathetic voice

"So… Would you like to be my girlfriend…?" This Espada's forwardness even brought a slight blush to the vampire's cheeks. She looked him over seeing that

he actually was muscular up-close. She nodded her head and said in her attempt at a cold voice however it still sounded more happy then upset "Yeah. That

would be nice."

To Be Continued…

(A/N: This is the top Espada (Yammy doesn't count since he doesn't have too much brains) Coyote Starrk falling for the Shinso Vampire Moka Akashiya.)

(Extra A/N: I chose to pair these two up since Starrk is the Espada that represents Loneliness and Moka said early in the actual manga that she always felt like an exile. I thought they would make a better pairing for my writing/typing style then Tsukune could pull.)


End file.
